novas_mortal_kombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo
"I haven't yet reached full completness!" - ''Mitosis THIS PAGE HAS INFORMATION ABOUT AN ONGOING SERIES AND IS THEREFORE INCOMPLETE '''Echo '(エコー Ekō) is a Namekian that works alongside the Z-Fighters post the Unknown Planet Arc and is very useful during the Frostbite Takeover arc, although he was useless during the Captain Freezie Arc. Appearance Echo is a small namekian with dark green skin and two antenna extending from his forehead. He wears a black gi with bandages wrapped around his arms. Personality Echo has been shown to be very smart (although not during battle) he has also been shown to be very sarcastic especially toward weaker opponents. Biography Background Echo was born on Planet Namek prior to Frieza's takeover of the planet, trained by Nail from a young age, after being transported to New Namek he was kidnapped alongside certain other high ranking Namekians by Frostbite to work on the planet otherwise his family would be killed by Sherbet and Flan, and when he refused his family was murdered by two of Frostbite's Gaurds. Echo killed them for this. Frostbite Takeover Saga Echo is first mentioned when Frostbite references "that one Namekian" and sends two of his goons (Blueberry and Cabbage) after Echo, only for Echo to kill both of them. Later on when Goten and Trunks were having trouble against Sherbet he came in and after having a little trouble with defeating Sherbet manages to defeat him. He later joins the Z-Fighters in the battle against a Transformed Flan, and after Goku causes Flan to detransform he decapitates the solider with a Mantis Chop Captain Freezie Saga During the Captain Freezie Saga he was knocked out for most of the battle due to a previous set of battles and once he came to the fight Yogurt threw him through multiple cliffs, thus, he was useless. Frostbite Saga TBA Completion Arc TBA Clash of Power Arc TBA Damage Dealt Arc TBA Universe Clashing Arc TBA Other Dragon Ball Stories FightZone Echo appears in FightZone as part of Dragon Ball Last Z DLC Pack II where he appears during the battle alongside Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks against both a Supervillain Sherbert and Supervillian Transformed Flan. Only to be killed by the Transformed Flan, although the Future Warrior must come back and stop this from happening, against First Form Frostbite he doesn't stand a chance. Victory Fighters Echo appears in Victory Fighters as a playable character we he fights alongside Orion, Ken, Goku and Vegeta against Frostbite, Mitosis, Baga and Rexas only to be easily defeated by Rexas. Dragon Ball RPG Echo appears in Dragon Ball RPG during the Frostbite Saga where he fights Flan and Sherbet and earns both his Deafening Scream and his Echo Cannon later on during the game instead of outright. Power Echo has been able to hold his own against half of Frostbite's elite though he had trouble against the transformed Flan and didn't stand a chance against any of the Freezie Force, although he has been shown to get stronger. Abilities Techniques * Flight: 'Echo has been shown to be able to fly using his own ki energy * '''Ki Blast: '''the most common form of ki manipulation, the user points their palm at the opponent and fires a small ball of energy at said opponent. * '''Rapid Movement: '''The ability to move faster than the speed of light and appearing behind an opponent. * '''Full Power Mouth Energy Wave: '(フルパワー口エネルギー波)(Furupawā-guchi enerugī-ha) Echo crosses his arms over his chest and a ball of energy forms in his mouth. he then throws his arms out and fires a large yellow wave of energy from his mouth. Named 'Echo Cannon '''in both FightZone and Dragon Ball RPG * '''Full Power Energy Wave: '(フルパワーエネルギー波)(Furupawāenerugī-ha) Echo points his palm at the opponent and surrounds it in Blue Energy before firing a large energy wave at them. * 'Full Power Energy Blast Volley: '''Echo pulls both of his hands back and surrounds it in Blue Ki before pointing both palms at the opponent and shoots many blasts of energy at said opponent. * '''Echolocation: '''Echo braces himself and swallows extra air before opening his mouth wide and screaming loudly at the opponent, knocking them back and exacting the same force on Echo. Named '''Deafening Scream '''in Dragon Ball RPG * '''Namek Finger '(ネームクフィンガー)(Nēmukufingā): Echo pulls his arm back before pointing his hand at an opponent and stretches his arm as to grab the opponent and pull them close to him to start attacking. ' * '''Nail Gun: '(ネイルガン)(Neirugan)' '''Echo points his index and ring fingers at an opponent and charges a small ball of ki around it before firing multiple sharp ki blasts at an opponent which can cut an opponent. Named '''Slicer Beam '''in Dragon Ball RPG * '''Sparks '(スパーク Supāku): 'Echo pulls his hand back and covers it in sparking yellow energy before throwing it at an opponent to blind them. Named '''Blinding Blast '''in Dragon Ball RPG * '''Mantis Strike '(マンティスストライク)(Mantisusutoraiku): Echo steps forward and and hits the opponent in the chest with all four of his fingers and hits them in the chest, named in FightZone * 'Mantis Chop '(マンティスチョップ)(Mantisuchoppu): The decapitating karate chop that Echo used on Flan, he surrounds his hand in ki and brings it down hard across the opponent's neck * '''Water of Life (生命の水 Inochinomizu): 'Echo points his hands forward at an opponent and shoots a stream of water at the opponent which drains some of his life, named in FightZone * '''Mantis Combo '(マンティスコンボ Mantisukonbo): Echo kicks the opponent into the air by kicking them in the chin and into the air, he will then fly up behind them and fire multiple ki blasts down to the ground Video Games Echo has appeared in plenty of video games as a playable character, first appearing in Dragon Ball RPG where he became playable after the mission "''Flan & Sherbet, Desserts not to be messed with". ''He later became playable in Victory Battle where he had two cards: Echo (''Unknown Planet Arc) ''& Echo (''Nail Gun). ''He was also DLC for FightZone as part of the ''Dragon Ball Last Z Pack II'' 'alongside Flan, Sherbet & First Form Frostbite. Voice Actors English: Nathaniel Centers Japanese: Unknown Battles * Echo vs. Blueberry & Cabbage * Echo, Goten & Trunks vs. Sherbet * Echo & Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Sherbet * Echo & Goku vs. Flan * Echo, Goten, Goku and Trunks vs. Flan (Base/Transformed) * Echo & Goku vs. Flan (Base/Transformed) * Echo vs. Yogurt Fatalities * '''Elderberry: '(Off Screen)(Body Seen) ''Decapatitated * '''Pota: '(''Off Screen)(Body Seen) ''Sliced in half * '''Blueberry: '''Punched through the stomach and thrown into the sea * '''Cabbage: '''Top Half was disentigrated * '''Sherbet: '''Fully Disintegrated with a Full Power Mouth Energy Wave * '''Flan: '''Decapitated with a Karate Chop Trivia * His name is a pun on Echo Herbs from the Final Fantasy Series. * His name is also representing Namekian pun names as Echos can happen in music.